postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheep
Greendale is well known for its sheep farming. They appeared in various episodes a belonged to many different people other than just Alf Thompson. Alf Thompson's Sheep Alf Thompson is probably the most well know sheep farmer in Greendale. He has many different sheep, some of which have names and their own personalities. Abigail Appearances *Postman Pat the Movie Bessie Alf's sheep Bessie is Bill's own pet. Bill has adored Bessie for years. She once got stuck on a ledge at Greendale Crag and Pat and Amy had to rescue her. Appearances *Season 5 - Postman Pat's Pet Rescue and Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure Byron Appearances *Postman Pat the Movie Daisy Appearances *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Train Flossie Appearances *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Train Lord Alfred Appearances *Postman Pat the Movie Mabel Mabel once got lost from Alf's flock, wondered onto the railway line and into the tunnel. Luckily Jess managed to warn Ajay and he drove the Greendale Rocket slowly through the tunnel until they found Mabel. Appearances *Season 4 - Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat's Pet Rescue *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Painted Sheep Maisy Appearances *Season 5 - Postman Pat's Pet Rescue Mollie Mollie and two of Alf Thompson's other sheep once escaped from the field when the gate was not shut properly. Alf was just giving the sheep their food, when Pat arrived with his special delivery. Alf rushed off to fetch the parcel and left the gate open, so Mollie and the sheep saw their chance to runaway. Alf had to chase them back all over the farm yard. Pat later rolls a giant wooden cake over Mollie's foot, much to her displeasure. Gallery File:ATeddy15.jpg Appearances *Season 6 - A Tepee, A Teddy and A Giant Cake Pat Pat is a lamb. His mother Trixie gave birth him in the back of Pat's van when Pat was driving her to Alf Thompson. Appearances *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb Gallery PostmanPatandtheSpringLamb.jpg|The Two Pats Shelley Appearance *Postman Pat the Movie Tamsie Appearances *Season 7 - Postman Pat and the Sticky Situation Gallery PostmanPatandtheStickySituation.jpg|Pat and Amy rescue Tamsie Tennyson Appearances *Postman Pat the Movie Trixie One spring day, Trixie gave birth to a lamb in the back of PAT 2 whilst Pat was bringing her to Alf at the school. The new born was named Pat. Appearances *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb Mrs. Pottage's Sheep Betty Betty once got stuck in the fence and Amy had to rescue her. Appearances *Season 5 - Postman Pat's Pony Post Parsley and Sage Katy and Tom brought''' Parsley and Sage''' to the pet show on the Green. Appearances *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Pet Show Pat ''' Pat '''is the name given to Amy's rare breed of sheep which she ordered via the Special Delivery Service. Bio On the day Postman Pat delivered him to Amy, Pat the sheep naughty set Alf's sheep, got mixed up amongst them and caused lots of problems at the market place in Pencaster. Luckily with the help of Bonnie and an apple, Pat the cheeky sheep was caught and taken to his new home. Obviously, Amy named the sheep after everyone's favourite postman. Persona What makes Pat special is that he is very stubborn and rebilious and has a very special diet compared to other sheep. Appearances *Season 7 - Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep Gallery PostmanPatandtheCheekySheep.jpg Trivia *In Season 1, the sheep had twig legs. *In Season 2, the sheep's appearances were changed. Other Sheep TheSheepintheCloverField.jpg|Season 1 Sheep File:Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 9.30.51 pm.png|Season 2 Sheep PostmanPatandtheSneakySheep.jpg Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females